marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Title bout
Title bout is the second and final Quest in the third Chapter of the Story Event Brawl in the Battlerealm. Battles Beginner= |-|Normal= |-|Heroic= |-|Master= |-|Uncollected= Quotes *''Iron Man (Infinity War): Your guy is still rough around the edges, Collector. The Summoner had no problem kicking his starry butt.'' *''Ægon: I have no quarrel with you. I am here to heal.'' *''The Collector: Ægon needed the right motivation to return from exile, Mr. Stark. He will perform his duty when the time comes.'' *''Captain America (Infinity War): So what was all this theater about finding the right contestant, if you already knew he was the one to defeat The Champion?'' *''The Collector: The Battlerealm is a delicate jewel, Captain. Through his belt, Ægon is attuned to the ISO-8 in this place, like my brother and I through our own isospheres. Like birds that follow specific flight patterns influenced by the magnetic field of a planet. Your comrades bought us precious time until Ægon found his way here, like I bet he would, following the massive disturbance The Grandmaster's ISO-8 drain is causing.'' —Upon starting the Quest ---- *''Captain America (Infinity War): Is what The Collector said true, Ægon? Are you here to fight The Grandmaster's Champion?'' *''Ægon: The belt compelled me here. It told me I have the chance to heal instead of hurt, for the first time in my life.'' *''Iron Man (Infinity War): If you're talking about the missing arm, I can repurpose some of my old tech to hook you up with a battle-ready prosthesis...'' *''Ægon: I'm not here to heal myself. I'm here to heal -her.-'' —During the Quest ---- *''Daredevil (Classic): "Her"? Who is Ægon talking about?'' *''The Collector: I believe he's talking about my daughter Carina.'' *''Iron Man (Infinity War): Wasn't she transformed into a ISO-8 crystal statue... and shattered into like a billion pieces?'' *''The Collector: Pieces I spent a lifetime to collect. I recently managed to rebuild her body, with the help of Doctor Strange. I hoped to use the remainder of my ISO-power to bring het back to life... But I failed. Her body is restored, but her life spark is too faint.'' *''Ægon: Still, she calls to me. You and I, we are connected to this place... But she has become this place. Her shattered essence has spread through the Battlerealm, and is inside every champion who feeds from it.'' *''The Collector: And The Grandmaster is absorbing it all back into his isosphere! We have to act bow... Please, Captain, my daughter needs help!'' *''Captain America (Infinity War): It looks like being a healer means fighting one more time, Ægon.'' *''Ægon: I understand. I'll do it... for her.'' —During the Quest ---- *''The Grandmaster: Ladies and gentlemen... We have seen what my champion can do. Does anyone doubt he deserves his title? Who dares challenge him now that the mighty heroes of earth have fallen?'' *''Ægon: I do. I am Ægon, the forsaken. I was born in the vacuum of space, and forged my helmet with the molten heart of a comet I grabbed from the sky, with my bare hands. I was the first champion... And I shall be the last.'' *''The Champion: So be it, little man... I'll fight you. I'll fight all of you! I am the champion!'' —Before fighting The Champion (Boss) Rewards Beginner= * * - Exploration= *x2 Tier 2 Science ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Normal= * * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 2 Science ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Heroic= * * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 3 Tech ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Master= |-|Uncollected= Navigation